


Target Practice

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen teaches Connor to shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target Practice

After the second time Connor was almost eaten by a creature because he was unarmed Stephen decided to do something about it.  
He dragged a truly uncooperative Connor to the shooting range he occasionally used, one that was getting a lot more use lately.  
"I don't need to learn to shoot!" Connor said indignantly, holding the unloaded gun Stephen had handed him as far from his body as possible.  
Stephen sighed, he could see this taking a very long time.  
"You do because sooner or later the soldiers aren't going to arrive in time." Connor looked distastefully at the gun again.  
"But why this? Can't I just use a tranquilliser gun."  
Stephen sighed impatiently.  
"Tranq's can only shoot one dart at a time, and you can't be sure you're going to hit that first time or that it's going to work, you have a lot more chance with a pistol."  
Connor looked ready to argue again. Stephen exhaled loudly before pushing the gun properly into Connor's hand.  
"Please just do it for me."  
The look in Connor's eyes for the split second before he turned away and the speed with which he agreed should probably have tweaked something in Stephen, but it would be another three months before he realised what had started that day.


End file.
